Petra's sick day
by ShizokoMidouww
Summary: Petra is sick, Levi is determined to make sure she gets better whether she likes it or not. ( Levi x Petra ) - For rivetra fans
1. Chapter 1

**_( I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. Pairing Levi x Petra Rivetra /Grammar sucks/ ))_**

* * *

_Her head throbbed in pain. _Petra knew she was developing a fever, Though she didn't wanna admit it. She can't remember the last time she felt this sick. Normally, Her dad would take care of her at times like this when she was younger. Now she was in the recon corps, Grown up now. She has to take care of herself, _and she knows that. _

She didn't wanna be late. So she finally got out of bed slowly, Walking towards a mirror.

_She had pale skin, Deep bags under her eyes, flushed cheeks to. _It was pretty noticeable.

**"Great" **

She got all dressed to get ready for a hard day's work.

* * *

Everything seemed to be a struggle. Even making tea.

She started to pour it into the cup but her hand just kept shaking and she felt more sick. She should have been resting. But she can't let her team down.

_"Oi, Petra"._ Levi said while glancing at her.

Y-Yes sir?

"I don't think that's how you pour tea into a cup..."

She then looked down to see the tea being spilled everywhere and out of place. The tea wasn't even close to pouring into the cup. She mentally face palmed.

_"I'm such an idiot". _

Petra, Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today. He stated.

She then froze.

_"Did the corporal really care?". _

I'm fine sir.

"_You don't think i'm going to believe that do you?" _He said making her tense up a bit.

"Petra, you were late this morning...Not only that..You can hardly make tea now it seems, Why don't you take a rest? I'll take care of your work for now".

She gazed at him with her weak eyes.

Sir! i really am okay! I promise i can take care of my own work i- _She was cut off by a loud sneeze and a coughing fit_

She blushed.

E-Erm..

"See_?". You aren't okay, Now shut up and quit blabbing._

He has such a way with words, Petra thought to herself.

She sighed.

"Sorry sir.." She started to feel dizzy, She felt black dots swim around in her vision. _She couldn't have been that sick right? how bad was it really?. She was working all day, Pushing herself to the limit even with a fever. She didn't wanna feel weak and rest._

She felt more and more dizzy and could hardly make out what the corporal had been saying to her. She swayed forward and the next thing she knew she was in the arms of her corporal. She looked up only to see his face. But still feeling dizzy.

C-Corporal?...Oh, I'm sorry i'm so so sorry that was clumsy of me.

Petra.._He breathed. _

"Your'e an idiot you know".

_"I'm an...Idiot?"_

If you felt sick you should have just rested. You were working all day and look how it resulted in. You know, Your'e on the floor right now, "...You just passed out..."

He then glanced at her again.

She looked down shamefully.

"I don't want to be a burden corporal".

He looked at her angrily then suddenly pressed his lips against hers before she could say another word.

She tensed up in shock while blushing.

"C-Corporal?! What are you doing? Now your'e gonna get sick...!"

"That's okay". He said casually.

_"W-Why did you do that sir?... _She still had a shade of deep red on her cheeks.

Well Petra, to shut you up. And until you are better, You are not allowed to work or move without my permission. He remarked.

"What?!"

That's an order~ And you will follow it.

_Yes sir. _

"Good", Then we have an agreement?

_Yes sir. _

"I'm going to take care of you until your'e better".

_She blushed. "_Corporal, You know i'm capable of taking care of myself..."

_"No your'e not, i clearly seen you pass out earlier. I'm not sure i'd call that being taken care of". _

Corporal i...

_"Here". _He handed her something.

Whats this...

"This is a bell, Petra. Ring it whenever you need me and i'll be there."

She smiled and thought to herself. _You don't seem like it on the outside.. But in the inside you really are sweet sometimes corporal.. _

He then put his hand on her forehead causing her face to get more redder then it already was from the fever.

_There was an awkward silence._

_Your'e really warm.._

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist and picked up, The corporal was carrying her into her bedroom. She felt to sick to care though. She kept blushing about the thought from earlier to. _She still can't believe he kissed her. He hates germs._

Her eye lids suddenly got heavy and closed. She remembered waking up feeling more sick. _She looked over to still see a bell beside her. _

_Maybe this being "Taken care of by corporal thing", Wasn't going to be so bad after all. _

* * *

**(( Thanks for reading if you did read this O3O even though i'm terrible and have no confidence what so ever in writing fanfictions, Anyways my grammar sucks as always. But~ If i write a chapter 2 it will be about levi taking care of her and i'll try and make it cute, Sorry if this fanfic made no sense ^^ Should i make chapter ? Or does this sound like a good end even if it sucks? xD )) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Shingeki no kyojin, Pairings Levi x Petra - Rivetra **_

* * *

_The bell lay beside her, She made sure she wouldn't ring it even if he said so. She wanted to try her hardest not be a bother to him._

_Her head hurt a lot, She felt hungry and thirsty to. She finally fought up the courage to ring it. _

**_"Ring ring"._**

Within a second, The corporal was beside her in the blink of an eye.

_"What is it you need, Petra?". _He asked with a rumble of concern in his voice.

He acted as if she was going to die, Petra knew she would be fine. It was just a sickness everyone gets sometime in there life.

_"W-Well...I was wondering if there was anything i could eat, i'm feeling kinda drained". _She said hoping not to be a bother.

There was an awkward pause.

Levi finally broke the silence. "_How about soup?"._ He asked.

"Soup?". The thought of warm soup made a weak smile appear on her tired face.

"That sounds nice!, Thank you". She said happily.

He nodded and within a few minutes or longer, He had brought back a small bowl of warm soup.

She accepted the bowl and began to drink the soup. _It tasted amazing, She hadn't taste soup this good in a long time. _She felt safe around him. The fact that he had cooked for her makes Petra blush. She had visions in her head.

She then thought to herself. _"He's cooking for me and taking care of me"...Its almost like.._

A thought bubble went around her head as she visioned things in "chibi" forum.

"_It's almost like we're husband and wife.."_

She almost felt like fainting because the blush on her face was as red as a tomato, She was to lost in thought when suddenly she felt her corporal tap her softly.

"Petra?, Whats wrong?! Your face is really red. Was my soup really that bad?".

She snapped out of her day dream.

_N-No corporal! Your soup is actually really good!. _

"...Okay..."

Is there anything else you need?. He asked her.

She smiled. "No".

Levi then double glanced at her to make sure she was okay before leaving the room to go work. He made his way towards the door when he suddenly heard a weird peep out of Petra's mouth.

He looked at her.

_"I thought you said you didn't need anything else?". _

Now petra felt really needy. The thing was, She didn't want her corporal to leave her in her room alone. She liked his company, She felt safer with him.

_"Corporal...Would it..Would it be alright if you stay here?". _

Within no doubt. He walked back towards her.

"Of course". He said emotionless.

He sat on her bed near her brushing his hand through her soft hair causing the girl to turn a bit red.

"Corporal"...She said looking back at him.

_"You know you have been around me all day..Your'e probably going to get sick like me to". _She said back sadly knowing she'd be the cause of that.

"That's okay, Petra".

_"Well corporal". _She spoke. _"Then when it's your turn to be sick~ I'll take care of you!". _

There's no need for that Petra. He said seeming annoyed at the thought of someone taking care of him, "Humanity's strongest soldier".

"_No corporal, I won't leave your side either". _

_I-_

Before he could say another word, Petra kissed his lips causing him to quiet.

She imitated him. _"Quit your blabbing and shut up". _

"That's no way to talk to your corporal, Petra".

She smirked. _I know~ _

* * *

**_The end o3o ~ ((Best ending i could think of xD)) Anyways yeah, My stories and grammar suck but i'm sure you have read worse. Thanks for reading if you did~ _**


End file.
